


Go To Sleep

by Greytail8573



Series: Creepypasta/Reader Stories [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Mention of Slender man, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greytail8573/pseuds/Greytail8573
Summary: you are a follower of Slenderman. but here's the thing, nobody in the mansion is very fond of you. you just simply,... don't exist. one day, you go on a killing spree with Jeff and find yourself falling in love with him
Relationships: Hoody/Masky, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader, Laughing Jack/Jason Meyer | Jason the Toymaker, Natalie Ouellette | Clockwork/Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby
Series: Creepypasta/Reader Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639315
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

You sit alone in your room in the mansion. It was early morning so you didn’t have anything Slender wanted you to do. You sigh dejectedly. Recently, you’ve been feeling kind of depressed because no one seems to notice you. A knock jerks you out of your thoughts. Could it be Slender here to give you a mission? You stand up and go to the door. You open it.  
“Hey.” it was Jeff.  
“Uh, hey, Jeff. what’s up?” you ask.  
“Well, (your name), Slender talked to me and told me that he wanted us to go on a mission for him.” the pale killer says.  
“Fine.” you sigh. “Let me get ready, I’m still in my pajamas.”  
Jeff smirks and closes the door. You begin to get dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black hoodie.  
~  
Jeff sits outside of the mansion. You walk up to him.  
“Hey.” you say. “Ready to go?”  
“Yep.” he smiles at you.  
You pull out a knife at the same time as Jeff. He grins. You notice that the cuts in his cheeks look really irritated today. Jeff motions for you to follow him. You walk after him.  
“So, what’s the mission?” you ask.  
“There are a bunch of campers way to close to the mansion. They’re irritating Seed and Smile” Jeff replies.  
“Oh, ok.” you go silent.  
Jeff leads you to a clearing. He smiles and puts a finger to his mouth.  
“They’re still asleep.” he whispers.  
You smile. “Good. No loud screams.” you whisper back.  
Jeff stalks forward silently. You follow. Soft snores come from the three tents. You brush your hair with your fingers so that it is in a position that would cover your eyes. as you two slowly creep up on the tents, one of the occupants stirs. you both freeze. what if they wake up?!  
~tbc~


	2. Chapter 2

The rustling noises stop. You both let out a soft sigh of relief. Jeff moves forward but you stop him.  
“One sec.” you murmur. “I have a way to open the tent without noise. Watch and learn, Smiley.”  
He smirks at you and lets you move ahead of him. You place a finger on the top and the bottom of the zipper and zip up. You open the door just enough that both of you could slip inside. There were two occupants in this tent. Jeff goes for the one who had stirred earlier. They were wide awake and looked at you two in fear. You walk over to the sleeping male across the tent.  
“Sh,...” you hear Jeff croon. “Just go to sleep.”  
The wet sound of a knife on skin pierces your ears. You smile to yourself and stab the sleeping male. Jeff motions you out of the tent and you both do the same process with the other two tents. Jeff and you come out congratulating each other.  
"That was pretty badass, Y/N." Jeff laughs.  
"You're not so bad yourself, Smiley." You laugh.  
"Frog-breath." He retorts.  
"No brain." You tease.  
"You sassy mother-"   
"Shut up." You punch his shoulder. "Let's head back."   
He chuckles to himself and follows you.


	3. Chapter 3

“Dinner!”   
You jerk awake. Dried blood clung to your wrists and your hands. The pocket knife in your hand was covered in blood. You sigh and go to your bathroom. You take out your first aid kit. It was full of things like bandages and rubbing alcohol. You clean your wrists, the rubbing alcohol stings the cuts. You proceed to wrap them in bandages. You pull down your hoodie sleeves and walk out the door. Toby stood outside the door.  
“Took ya lo--ong enough.” He stammers.  
You roll your eyes and walk off. You tromp down the stairs and plop down at the table. A white clad figure slides beside you.  
“Hey, Frog-breath.” Jeff says smoothly.  
“Hey, Jeff.” You sigh.  
“What's up?”  
“Just tired.” You reply.  
He snorts but is distracted when EJ sets a plate of food in front of him. Jack sets one in front of you. You both dig in, forgetting all the troubles of the day. Once you finish you hang your hand down. Something cold touches your appendage and you slightly twitch. Then a hand fell into yours, looking down you realize it's Jeff's. He doesn't flinch and neither do you. Instead you smile and slightly squeeze.   
What is this I'm feeling? You ask yourself. Where have I felt this before,...?   
You stand suddenly, moving to back to your room. “Night.” You say.  
Jeff lets go if your hand and nods to you. You walk up the stairs and enter your room.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeff steps out of the shower. Steam hovered above the floor. He stretches, letting the droplets fall off him. Jeff walks over to the mirror and begins to style his hair. He frowns, realizing he has never done this before.   
“I know!” He says aloud. “I'll ask Liu! He dated plenty of people before he died!”  
Jeff hurriedly dresses in a hoodie and jeans and heads to his brother's room. He grabs a notebook from his desk and stumbles down the hall. He knocks on Liu's door.  
“What?” Liu pulls open his door, apparently expecting someone else. “Oh, it's you, Jeff.”  
“I need your help.” Jeff says breathlessly.  
“What with?”  
“How do you ask someone out and how would you dress for a date?” He demands.  
Liu chuckles softly. “You're asking Y/N out, right?”  
“How'd you guess?” Jeff asks miserably.  
“Lucky, I guess.” Liu laughs. “Well first off, not these. Wear at least a dress shirt. Second, just ask them out right.”  
“But that's hard.” Jeff whines.   
“Are you a dog?”  
“No…”  
“Then stop whining. Now, wear this.” Liu hands him a shirt. “And did you take a shower and forgot to put on deodorant?”  
“Yes, was I supposed to?” Jeff asked dumbly.  
“Shut up.” Liu says. “Go put on the shirt.”  
Jeff takes the shirt and walks into Liu's closet, which was where his brother was motioning. He walks out, brushing the shirt off.  
“I don't like this.” Jeff mutters.  
“Go,” Liu growls. “You've gotta go ask them now or you won't do it ever.”  
“Fine.” Jeff sighs.  
~  
Jeff reaches your door. He lifts his hand to knock on your door, but pauses. He heard your sob from inside the room. Jeff tries to open your door but it was locked.  
“Y/N!” He yells. “Open this door!”  
You don't respond.   
Shit. Jeff curses silently. He jiggles the doorknob and it won't budge. He pulls out a pin and pushes it into the lock. He then pulls out a needle and begins to pick the lock. Once he had finished with the lock, he slams the door open.


	5. Chapter 5

You turn your head to the door as it opens. Jeff stood there, his pale blue eyes gleamed with adrenaline. You quickly put your hands behind your back, trying to hold back his tears. Jeff dashes over to you, pulling your hands out from behind your back.  
“Y/N, why did you do this?” He demands.   
You couldn't answer, letting out a cry. He pulls you into a hug, letting you cry on you shoulder. You bunch his shirt in your fists, sobbing. You try to catch your breath but can't. You began to calm down, feeling very tired. Your lungs and stomach hurts from crying.   
“Y/N,” he whispers. “What's going on?”  
“I don't wanna talk about it.” You murmur back.  
“Ok, tell me when you're ready.” Jeff rubs your back. “But as for now, let's get you cleaned up.”  
“O-ok.”  
You release his shirt. You realize he was wearing a dress shirt. You laugh a bit.  
“Sorry, I ruined your shirt.” You say weakly as he pulls you to your feet.  
“It's fine. The shirt is Liu's anyways.” Jeff says softly.  
His gentle hands lead you into the bathroom. You sit on the toilet and he opens your sink cabinet to look for your first aid kit.   
“Jeff,...” You say as he pulls it out. “Thanks for this.”  
“It's not a problem, Y/N.” He replies.   
He has you hold your arms beneath the running water before putting rubbing alcohol on it. He then wraps your wrists up in bandages.   
“Jeff,” you murmur. “Why were you coming to talk to me, anyways?”  
“Erm,” he blushes. “I was planning on asking you out,.. but this is better. I'll get to spend more time with you this way.”  
You smile softly. “I like being with you, Smiley.”  
“Me too, Frog-breath.” He chuckles. “And done.”  
“C-could you stay with me tonight?” You ask, feeling your face heat up a bit. “J-just until I fall asleep?”  
He nods. “Yeah.”


	6. Chapter 6

BEN knocks on your door. Without waiting for an answer, he opens the door.  
“Hey, Y/N, have you seen Je-” he cuts himself off. “Oh.”  
You and Jeff were curled in each other's arms, your head leaning on his shoulder. You both seemed to be asleep.  
“Nevermind.” BEN mutters.  
He exits the room.  
~  
You stir. You feel strong arms around you. You sigh contentedly, realizing it was Jeff. You felt warm and safe here. As though nothing could hurt you. Jeff stirs and you nuzzle your head into the crook of his neck.  
“Morning, I guess.” He says softly.  
“Don't wanna move.” You murmur.  
“My legs are asleep, though.” He says.  
“I don't care. Your day belongs to me now.” You say with a smirk.  
“Fine, but at least let me return Liu's shirt.” Jeff says.  
“Fine.” You whine, letting him get up.  
He stands on numb legs and you smile internally. He stumbles out of the room, seeming to be struggling with the buttons.  
~  
“Why is there blood and a wet spot on my shirt?” Liu asks.  
“Don't ask.” Jeff says.  
Liu watches his little brother walk off, a suspicion rising in his mind.  
Could they have? Would he,...? Would Y/N actually consent to that?   
Liu shakes his head. “My baby brother wouldn't go that far, just yet.” He mutters to himself aloud. “But they definitely went out to kill people.”


	7. Chapter 7

You sit in your room, waiting for Jeff to return. You cross your arms across your chest, trying to warm yourself. Your eyes drift to the bandages covering your forearms and you curse yourself for succumbing to the temptation. Then the door creaks open and Jeff slips into the room with his hoodie on.

“Hey.” He says.

“Hey.” You reply.

He walks over and sits down beside you. You lean your head on his shoulder. He nudges your head up. A little confused and angered you look at him. He then pulls off his hoodie and puts it on you. You were drowning in the fabric. You smile and smell the hoodie. It makes you feel so, warm. The smell makes you remember when you first came to the Slenderman mansion. The warm smell of home, of safety. Of being loved. You scoff internally. It's not like you're being loved right now. Barely anyone acknowledges that you exist. You realize that the hoodie also smelled of blood but you ignore that as Jeff pulls you into a hug. 

"You feeling better?" He asks.

"Yeah." You smile to yourself.

"I think Liu thinks something went on last night, if you know what I mean." Jeff chuckles.

"Pervert!" You say, socking his arm and hiding your face in the drowning fabric.

He laughs and punches your arm back. "Hey, I'm not the pervert. Liu is." 

You pull your legs up to your chest. "True." 

Jeff looks at you. "You sure you're ok?" 

"Yes." You say, your voice muffled by the fabric of the hoodie and your jeans. 

"Mhm." Jeff says, looking at you skeptically.

"I'm fine!" You protest.

Jeff makes you look him in the eyes. "If you were really fine, last night wouldn't have happened and we would have gone out to some restaurant."

You pull your face out of his hand. "Whatever." 

"Y/N, I trust you. I just need you to trust me enough to tell me what's going on." Jeff says.

You glare at him. "I do trust you. I'm just processing some things."

"Processing what?" The pale man looked at you accusingly. "How to kill yourself?"

"No!" You say. "What the hell? Why are you being so nosey?" 

"I'm making sure you stay alive!" He growls.

"No one would care if I live or die!" You yell. "No one here gives a single tiny shit about me or my well-being!"

"I give a shit!" Jeff snarls.

"Why?" You ask.

"Because,..." Jeff hesitates. "I, um,..."

"Go on." You spit. "Get it all out." 

You watch Jeff's face turn a dark shade of red, a stark contrast to his white skin. 

"You should know after what I said last night!" He stammers. "I like you. As a friend and more than that. I'm pretty sure I made that apparent."

You feel your face warm and you tear your eyes away from him, trying to calm your heart beat down. "Erm,..."

You feel Jeff's eyes on you, burning into the back of your skull. You close your eyes and silently count to 10.

"H-have I gone too far?" Jeff asks.

You finish counting. "N-no. I, um,..."

You both relapse into silence. You hope that he understood what you were trying to say. That you were trying to tell him that you felt the same. Jeff rubs the back of his neck.

"I-I'll leave." He mutters.

He stands and leaves the room. You curl into a ball, fighting back tears.

He didn't understand! You wail silently. He doesn't know. 

He will never know


	8. Chapter 8

You had fallen asleep. The warm comforter on your bed seemed to pull you into world's where nothing mattered. It was just you, back home with your family and a warm meal.   
You end up awakening, sobbing.

“Why?” You whisper. “Why me?”

As you cried, the door creaks open. You don't hear it, too involved in your self-pity. You don't pay attention as a weight moves the bed down a bit. You don't realize it's Jeff until he wraps his arms around you.

“Sorry.” He murmurs in your ear. “I really am.”

You turn and throw your arms around his neck. You never want to let go. You just want to stay here. With Jeff. In your own little world. 

“You don't need to be sorry.” You whisper. 

“I actually do.” Jeff mumbles. “I am a world-class asshole and I shouldn't have pressured you.”

“It's FINE, Jeff.” You say. “You didn't pressure me. I already felt the same way.”

Jeff makes a small noise of surprise. You look up into his eyes and kiss him. You put your arms around his neck. His lips were chapped and cold air seemed to be coming in through the gaps that his scars made. You ignore that. But you did hope he didn't notice how dry your mouth felt. At first he seemed surprised, but than he kissed back. He put his hands in your messy hair. 

“Ehm!” this voice interrupted us. “So, what’s happening here?” It was Slender. Crap. 

“Umm… nothing. Just they had some food in their teeth.” Jeff replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to my BFF who has helped me out on basically all the chapters when I've had writers' block! this isn't the end of Jeff and Y/N's story, though. this will be going on hiatus so I can catch up on all my other stories


End file.
